Picolyte
Picolytes are bottled substances from The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. They are sold by Beedle in Hyrule Town. When consumed, Picolytes grant the bearer mystical powers, which allows him to gather more items such as Kinstones, Hearts and Mysterious Shells for a limited time. The more expensive Picolytes become obtainable after bringing specific ingredients to the Minish researcher living in the Barrel House in the Minish Village. The prices vary between different versions of the game, in the NSTC version all Picolyte is sold for 200 Rupees while in the PAL verson each Picolyte is sold for a different price ranging from 100 to 300 Rupees. Picolyte White White Picolyte makes it easier to find Kinstones. It is available from Beedle as soon as he moves to town after Link obtains the Fire Element and clears the dust from the mat. Beedle sells White Picolyte for 200 Rupees in both versions. Red Red Picolyte makes it easier to find Hearts. It is available from Beedle as soon as he moves to town after Link obtains the Fire Element and clears the dust from the mat. Beedle sells Red Picolyte for 100 Rupees in the PAL version and 200 Rupees in the NSTC version. Green Green Picolyte makes it easier to find Mysterious Shells. It is available from Beedle as soon as he moves to town after Link obtains the Fire Element and clears the dust from the mat. Beedle sells Green Picolyte for 100 Rupees in the PAL version and 200 Rupees in the NSTC version. Yellow Yellow Picolyte makes it easier for Link to find Rupees. It is not initially sold by Beedle. By bringing the Minish Researcher Lon Lon Milk, which can be bought from Malon in Hyrule Town, a Yellow Pico Bloom will open, thus causing Beedle to begin selling Yellow Picolyte for 200 Rupees in both versions. Blue Blue Picolyte makes it easier to find items, especially Arrows and Bombs. It is not initially sold by Beedle. After bringing the Minish Researcher Lon Lon Milk, Link will be asked to bring him a bottle of Mt. Crenel Mineral Water, which can be found at the base of Mount Crenel. A Blue Pico Bloom will open, and Beedle will begin selling Blue Picolyte for 200 Rupees in both versions. Orange Orange Picolyte makes it easier to find fairies. It is not initially sold by Beedle. After bringing the Minish Researcher Mt. Crenel Mineral Water, Link will be asked to bring him a bottle of Red Potion, which can be bought from Syrup. An Orange Pico Bloom will open, and Beedle will begin selling Orange Picolyte for 300 Rupees in the PAL version and 200 Rupees in the NSTC version. Effective use of the Picolyte The most efficient and profitable place to use Picolyte is in the south-west corner of Trilby Highlands, as this area houses the largest connected patch of grass in the game, as well as being closely connected to Hyrule Town, where Picolyte can be bought. Other areas include the central Eastern Hills and Wind Ruins. Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items